Nerds 'R' Us
by Harry the Dark Fairy King
Summary: Sasuke, a nerd in his school, will do anything to get his crush’s, the captain of the soccer team, attention. But his family has other plans for the poor boy, they make him pack his bags and go live with a family friend that lives in the country for three
1. Chapter 1

(Person's thought on their POV)

**((My thoughts and/or A/N's))**

'Thoughts on my POV'

"Speaking"

**IMing words**

_'Letters'_

* * *

**Nerds 'R' Us**

**Summery-**

Sasuke, a nerd in his school, will do anything to get his crush's, the captain of the soccer team, attention. But his family has other plans for the poor boy, they make him pack his bags and go live with a family friend that lives in the country for three years. Will the country air change him or will he still be the same as when he left? Everyone will be OOC. Yaoi, you no like, you no read.

**Chapter one-**

**Sasuke's POV****-**

Why must he torment me? Why does he no knot I exist? Why must I be a nerd and him be a hot soccer play that all the girls, plus some guys, have crushes on? God I hate him but I love him to death. I would do anything for him; I'd even give up my life if he could live. I hate him because I can't be with him. I love him for his heart and mind, not because he is the captain of the soccer; and more then all of the girls can say. I have loved him before he was the captain, before he was even popular. But back he didn't even know that I existed because I was too shy to go up and talk to him. Who is this mystery man you ask? Well, none other that the popular Naruto Uzumaki.

I was snapped out of my dream world by a hand that was waving in front of my face. That hand belonged to my best friend, who is also a nerd, Neji Hyuga. Neji has long doll like black hair, he has the prettiest light purple eyes I have ever seen . . . okay he is the only person that I have seen that has light purple eyes. He is about 5' 5", and he is 13 years old. "Sasuke, anyone home in there?" was what I heard him say. I pushed him away from me, he fell flat on his ass, I didn't mean to push him that hard.

"Neji, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard." I said. He laughed and put his arm behind his head.

"Aw, tis okay. I guess this is what I get for making you stop thinking about Naruto's ass." He said. I blushed a deep red, lucky for me no one was in the class room . . . wait, why is no one in the class room?

"Um, Neji, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, so you finally noticed that everyone but us left. Well, school was let out about three minutes ago, and Kakashi is waiting for us to show up to help him grade this weeks test." Neji said picking up his light brown back pack. Oh wait, I haven't fully introduced myself. I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am 5'6", I have short black hair with midnight blue highlights, the front of my hair is always flat against my face but the back sticks up like a chicken's butt. I am a nerd, I have brought shame to my family, everyone in my family has never been classified as a nerd since ever. My brother was the captain of the football team when he went here, my dad was the captain of the baseball team. So as you can see I am the old ball, I'm trying my hardest to become something other than a nerd, but apparently the saying is true, "Once a nerd always a nerd". Oh and the nerd I'm talking about isn't the choir nerd, but the real thang. "Sasuke, hurry up! Don't you want to see what your lovely Naruto made on his Math test?" Neji yelled from down the hall.

"Why you!" I said with a smile on my face, I ran up to catch him. We ran all the way to Kakashi's room.

"Oh, there you are, I was starting to think that Sasuke here was forever lost in his mind thinking about Naruto's ass." Kakashi said laughing. As you can see all of my friends; which includes Kakashi, Neji, and Iruka; like to tease me about me liking the captain of the soccer team.

"KAKASHI!" I whined. The door opened an Iruka walked in with a pile of papers.

"What is that?" Neji asked.

"It's a pile of papers that Iruka wants us to help grade and put in his grade book, can't you see that, or do you need classes?" I asked him jokingly. In grade school Neji use to wear classes but since his family is rich they gave him laser surgery now he has 20X20 vision.

"Hey, that's not funny." Neji said.

"So." I said.

"Would you two please stop fighting and get to grading." Kakashi said. Suddenly Iruka's phone started to ring, he answered it then walked out into the hallway. Me and Neji started to grade the test, Kakashi must have gotten bored of listening to the one way conversation because he came over and started to help us grade them.

"So, Sasuke I heard from your father that he was sending you to live with Tsunade and Jiraiya in the country." Kakashi said, I froze. (Damn, I hadn't even told Neji about that how did he know?) I bowed my head so that my bangs covered m eyes.

"Yes." I said. I waited for Neji to explode . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. The sound of Neji's chair hitting the ground made me look up at him, and when I did I regretted it. He looked like he was about to kill something, and I knew that his target at that point in time was me.

"And When, may I ask, where you going to tell me? The day it happened? Or were you going to disappear and let someone else tell me?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you today after we graded the papers." I said.

"When are you leaving?" he asked calming down a bit, not a lot, but just enough to sit down again.

"Early in the morning." I said. The door busted open and a mad Iruka walked in. "Um, Iruka what is wrong?"

"Sasuke, your family wants you to go home now, apparently there have been a change of plans, instead of you leaving in the morning, they want you to leave tonight." He said. I stood up and grabbed my stuff, I hugged Neji, Iruka, and Kakashi for, what I thought would be the last time. If I knew then what I know now, I probably would have asked to live with one of them, but no fate had other plans.

It took me two days, TWO FUCKING DAYS, by train to get there. I had to sit I a rusty old piece of junk for two days, I was afraid that the thing would fly off the damn tracks, it sounded like it would. But no, luckily we, the train and I, made it in one piece. When I finally got to the station I had to wait two fucking hours, luckily the chargeable batteries I brought with me hadn't died yet, so my MP3 player still worked. After two hours of waiting a man with long white hair and blue eyes (Old man) named Jiraiya finally came and got me.

"Hope you didn't wait long." he said picking my bags up.

"Oh, no. . ." I started.

"Thats good." he said.

"Just two FUCKING HOURS!!!" I said yelling the last part. All he did was look at me, he didn't even say he was sorry (Pout) **((A/N: (Looks at Sasuke) did you just write "Pout"? Sasuke- Maybe.)) **He loaded my stuff into the back of a old dark blue truck (I thank it was a Dodge but I can't really remember we didn't use that truck very much). We road in silence, every now and then we would just glance at each other, it was like he new I didn't really trust him that much (WELL HOW COULD I THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER MEET HIM!!!) and wasn't going to push my buttons **((Me- What buttons? Sasuke- Shut up)) **and I was glad.

* * *

**Hey :) I hope you like it I'll make the other chapies longer okay. I know people will like that, I know I love long chapters of good stories. ;P please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I warn you now, well I should have warned you last chapter but I forgot. The next few chapters will all be ins Sasuke's POV because he is telling us about his three years in the middle of no where. And I'm sorry I haven't updated I lost my computer and I finally got a new one.**

* * *

**Favorite Quotes  
**

**"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light" (Said by: Joker)**

**"Riddle me this, Riddle me that: Who's afraid of the big, black bat?"(Said by: The Riddler)**

**((And then My absolute Favorite))**

**"Fuck your couch" (Said by me (You have to ask to use this one))**

**I'll add more every chapter. **

* * *

(Person's thought on their POV)

**((My thoughts and/or A/N's))**

'Thoughts on my POV'

"Speaking"

**IMing words**

_'Letters'_

* * *

**Nerds 'R' Us**

**Summery-**

Sasuke, a nerd in his school, will do anything to get his crush's, the captain of the soccer team, attention. But his family has other plans for the poor boy, they make him pack his bags and go live with a family friend that lives in the country for three years. Will the country air change him or will he still be the same as when he left? Everyone will be OOC. Yaoi, you no like, you no read.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Sasuke's POV (Again)**

The house was two stories high and was made out of wood, it was a beautiful house (I will admit that). But the only thing that didn't make me feel good was that there was no other houses in sight (Trust me, I looked). That kind of scared me, I mean, they could painfully kill me and no one would know (or seem to care). Then I smelled it, bacon! The aroma was floating in the air waiting for someone, anyone to smell it, and so I did. Oh god it smelt good (mm bacon) **((what are you Homer now? Sasuke- maybe))**and I wanted some. I heard Jiraiya give a little laugh, "Son, your drooling." he said. I quickly wiped away my drool. "If you're hungry My wife Tsunade is making food, you can go have. . ." He never got to finish his sentence because I was off running to the house. When I ran through the front door I stopped dead in my tracks, the inside of the house was beautiful. But after smelling the aroma of the food again I followed my nose to find the kitchen and there I found I was in Heaven!!

"Welcome, I'm Tsunade, you look like your hungry." A woman with light blond hair, light brown eyes, a white shirt under a blue overalls. She was holding a plate that held a big juice BLT, I know by now I was drooling a river from my mouth, now I was really in Heaven. "Well, after this your going to need to go up to your room and sleep, your going to have an early morning tomorrow." Tsunade said snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well you're in the country now, that means you're going to need to help us on the farm and that means you will need togo to bed early and get up early. So eat and I'll show you to your room then you need to go to bed." Tsunade said. WHAT my heaven just became my hell. I eat my BLT and was shown up stares to my room, my room was the last room it was bare, the only things in the room was a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet. My bags had been brought, they were laying on the floor looking so out of place. "Well goodnight Sasuke."

"Night." I said She walked out of the room shutting my door I started to unpack my stuff, I put my clothes in the closet and desser, then I took out my laptop and sat it on the desk and turned it on. Hopefully they have internet here, my laptop finally was on, I clicked on the internet icon and. . . YES they had internet here. I stated to do my happy dance when I suddenly got sleepy, I looked at the clock, it was only 7:30. "She must have put something in my Yawn food or drink." fell on the bed and fell asleep.

I was awoken by Tsunade shaking me really hard, "Come on, get up." I heard her say.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Time for you to get up." She said, I sat up rubbing my eyes and got out of bed and walked to my laptop and moved the mouse so that the screen saver was turned off to see it was 5 in the fucking morning.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" I yelled. I turned around to see Tsunade was gone damn bitch. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clean clothes then made my way to the bathroom, if I was gong to need to get up this early I needed waters help to wake up. After finding the bathroom I turned on the water and got in. After my shower I was awake (not wide awake, just awake) and dressed I walked down to the kitchen and was welcomed with nice warm oatmeal from Tsunade, who received a glare from me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jiraiya said walking in from the back door, he received a glare too. 'Oh ho ho, don't worry you'll get use to it." he said oh if looks could kill, my glare would have burned down the whole house. "After you finnish your oatmeal I'll show you around and show you what you need to do and how to do it.

"Hmn." I said, I was NOT a morning person. I HATED the morning, I wish there was never any mornings. I ate my oatmeal in silence, all I wanted to do was go back to bed, but I knew these two people in front of me wouldn't let that happen any time soon. So i ate the really nice and warm, not to mention good, oatmeal. After I was done I followed Jiraiya out to the barn.

"This is the barn and where you will be working," He walked to the back of the barn to anothere door, there I saw an open feild, "Everyday I want you to let the horses out into the field and give them fresh hay okay."

"Okay." I said, that's all?

"Here I show you how to do it." Jiraiya walked over to where a horse was, "You might want to stand back, he is really mean, so I'll do this one." I steeped back and he unlocked the little door thing in front of the horse. The horse reared back so that it was on it's hind legs. Jiraiya grabbed the rains and drug him to the field then grabbed the pitchfork and walked over to a hay stack and got some hay and brought it over to where the horse once was. "Now you try."

"O-okay." I said then I tried the next horse, she was much nicer and she listened to me, then I got her fresh hay. That was the hard part because the hay was heavy.

"I think you will be fine on your own." Jiraiya said then left. It took me two hours to get all the horses from the barn to the field AND give them fresh hay. Now I'm sitting on the grass watching the stupid horses bored as hell.

"Bored?" A female voice asked. I turned to see it was a girl around my age with long black hair in a tight ponytail, she had blue/gray eyes, blue jeans with holes and a red shirt that looked to be too big for her.

"Yeah, if I only had my laptop."I said looking back to the horses.

"Oh, I'll get it for you." She said.

"Thank you." I said as she ran back to the house. A few minutes past and she came running back my laptop in hand.

"Here you go." She said the sat next to me. "Names Anju, whats yours?"

"Sasuke." I said logging onto my yahoo messenger, someone had tried to IM me, it was Neji.

**Bakugan- Hey man, just seeing if you were a live. Guess what, somethng bad happened to Naruto, he was hurt. He was hit by a speeding car. But he is still alive, but he might not beable to play soccer any more. well IM me back when you get this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn I am so sorry I haven't been updating. TT,TT I know that sorry will never excuse me from neglecting my wonderful stories, I just hope that all of you wonderful reviewer will forgive me.

* * *

**(Person's thought on their POV)

**((My thoughts and/or A/N's))**

'Thoughts on my POV'

"Speaking"

**IMing words**

_'Letters'_

**Nerds 'R' Us**

**Summery-**

Sasuke, a nerd in his school, will do anything to get his crush's, the captain of the soccer team, attention. But his family has other plans for the poor boy, they make him pack his bags and go live with a family friend that lives in the country for three years. Will the country air change him or will he still be the same as when he left? Everyone will be OOC. Yaoi, you no like, you no read.

**Chapter three- Sasuke's POV-  
**

**Bakugan- Hey man, just seeing if you were a live. Guess what, something bad happened to Naruto, he was hurt. He was hit by a speeding car. But he is still alive, but he might not be able to play soccer any more. well IM me back when you get this.**

As soon as I read that my heart stopped. I had to reread that message like three times before my brain would even consider getting out of its 'The would is ending so lets freeze up' mode. I sighed, I honestly don't care if Naruto couldn't play soccer, as long as he was alive that was all that mattered.

**Naru's_secret_lover- o.O what, Naruto was hit by a speeding car! How? When? Did they get thrown in jail? Is he okay?**

Was what I sent back, I hoped that he was able to send a reply soon. My computer binged saying I had a message, I looked down and saw Neji had messaged me back.

**Bakugan- Good to know you are a live. He is okay, I am at the hospital with him right now. You want to talk to him?**

My eyes widened at that, he was at the hospital with Naruto?_ He_ was at the hospital with Naruto? He was at the _hospital_ with Naruto? He was at the hospital with _Naruto_? No matter how many times I ran it threw my mind I could not wrap my mind around it. Suddenly my computer dinged and I looked down and gasped.

**Naruto Uzumaki wishes to be friends with you, do you accept or deny?**

Of course I accept! (I never forgot the first time he messaged me, it was and still is my favorite day. I believe that was what lead to where I am today)

**Fox_King_Kyuubi- Hello? Sasuke?**

Oh My God! This was Naruto talking to me! I squealed making the girl next to me laugh.

"Crush?" she asked and I nodded my head so fast I now wonder why it hadn't fallen off and bounced away (like those strange things in the Labyrinth)

**Naur's_secret_lover- O////O hello.**

My eyes were soon drawn to my name. Holly Crap! What if I scare him away with the name!!!! Oh no I just got to talk him, why did I have to be one of those people who used their crushes name for their email address?

**Fox_King_Kyuubi- Um. . . What is with the name?**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. What do I say?

**Naru's_secret_lover- O//////O I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry. . . O/////O**

Now what do I do?

**Fox_King_Kyuubi- *Laughs* it's okay, I'm just pulling your leg. Your friend Neji told me you had a huge crush on me and that you wanted me to know before you left. . . by the way, where did you go?**

HE WHAT!!! Oh I am so going to kill Neji when I get my hands on him!!!!

**Naru's_secret_lover- Oh, really, then I must thank him.**

**Fox_King_Kyuubi- before you kill him, can you answer me one question?**

I blinked in surprise, how did he know I was going to kill Neji?

**Naru's_secret_lover- oh, um, okay.**

**Fox_King_Kyuubi- Have you really had a crush on me since grade school?**

My eyes almost popped out of my head, how much did Neji tell him? I looked to my right and glared at the girl who was laughing her head off.

**Naru's_secret_lover- yes O/////O**

**Fox_King_Kyuubi- O////O oh, really? Aw man, I got to go, my doctor says that I have to rest and Neji and his computer must leave. Maybe I can talk to you tomorrow when Neji get here.**

**Naru's_secret_lover- Yes, I would like that. **

**Fox_King_Kyuubi- Yay! Okay, talk to you tomorrow!**

**Naru's_secret_lover- okay.**

We both signed out and I playfully began to hit Anju who was laughing her ass off.

(I am a scene change line X3)

Over the years (three to be exact, I am now 16) I found out that Jiraiya was right, I did get used to getting up early. A month into my stay with them Tsunade must have gotten tired of waking me up so she bought me a clock, about a year later I found my self waking up with out the help of the clock. Tsunade and Jiraiya have been home schooling me and have said that I am far past every one in High School (Hell I should be in collage level by now) Me and Anju have gotten closer, so close that we can finish each others sentences and knowing what the other is thinking bu just looking at each other. About a week after I meet her I found that she was a run away because her parents didn't like her dating her girlfriend Rin. I sighed as I got out of my bed and got dressed. I had changed, my hair was now longer, it came to my shoulders, I now had a six pack and muscles from doing all my chores. My wardrobe had changed too, I use to wear dark colored clothes and now I wear tight shirts with old bands and sayings on them.

"Suke-kun." Anju said as she climbed through my window, I sighed. She never liked to use MY bedroom door she liked to climb throught MY window, but with everyone else's room she would go through the doors.

"What Anj?" I asked walking over to my compute. Me and Naruto have been talking to each other ever since that day when Neji told him I had a crush on him (I still do).

"I heard that Mr. Pervert," that is what we call Jiraiya since he writes these porn books that all the rage, "Is going to let you teach the students from the city to ride the horses this year." Every summer Jiraiya and Tsunade open the farm as a horse riding school, and every year rich snobby kids come down to learn to ride.

"Okay, I already knew that." I said turning shutting my computer down, I had no new messages and I had to let the horses out.

"He also said that his nephew is coming down for the summer and wants you to make sure he feels welcome here seeing as he hasn't been here for over four years he should be here soon. Oh and your parents may be coming down to check on you this summer." She said. I groand, oh joy what fun, NOT!!!

"Thank you for warning me about my parents." I said.

"You are welcome." She said then started to climb out of my window.

"You do know that I. . ." I started.

"Have a door, yea, but this is much more fun." she said then her head disappeared. I rolled my eyes and left my room, one of these days I will get her to use my door. I walkes past the kitchen and out the door.

"What? No breakfast?" I hear Tsunade ask.

"Nope, not today, I want to get most of my chores done before your nephew gets here so I can show him around." I said then went to the barn. It took me 15 minutes to get all the horses out into the field and give them fresh hay. I then went over the the chicken coop and fetched the fresh eggs before going over to the cows and milked them. I was so into my chores that I didn't here someone coming up behind me so of course I jumped when Jiraiya said my name.

"Sasuke, I want you to meet someone." I turned around but saw no one.

"Who, your imaginary friend? Yeah I'm sorry but I've already meet him when you got drunk last Christmas." I said and I heard someone laugh, it sounded like Naruto's laugh, I know because it sounded like an angel was laughing. Jiraiya glared at me.

"No, I would like you to meet my Nephew you, Naruto." Jiriaya said and meved to show the said angel. I lost my breath.


End file.
